


Adorkable

by axdorkxable



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie thinks Arizona is adorkable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorkable

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Adorkable
> 
> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Adorkable**

Callie yawned, rubbing her hand over her eyes as if it would cure her tiredness; but, sadly it did not. She had been working for ten hours now, and she just wanted to crawl into bed and cuddle with her girlfriend. _Speaking of girlfriend_, Callie thought with a smile. She had come down to PED's ten minutes ago, hoping to catch Arizona so they could - maybe - go home, but what she found was just a good enough substitute.

Arizona had a good day; Callie could see the wide grin on her blonde girlfriend's face as she skated from room to room, checking up on her patients. That smile meant no one had died, and everything was good.

As Arizona skated close by her, still floating in rainbow land as Callie liked to call it, Callie grabbed Arizona by they waist, pulling her close. "Boo."

Arizona laughed, pulling away so she could kiss her girlfriend. "Hey yourself. How long have you been down here?"

Callie grinned. "Just long enough to watch you be adorkable." Callie watch in delight as her girlfriends face scrunched up in confusion, making her look like a little kid.

"Adorkable?"

"Yup. You are a dork, but an adorable dork," she kissed Arizona's nose, laughing when the blonde scrunched up her face again. "Adorkable."

Arizona grinned, her cheeks becoming red at the sentiment. "But I'm your adorable dork."

"Damn right."

Arizona grinned; she loved it when her girlfriend got possessive. "Love you."

"Love you too," Callie grinned before leaning in to drop a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ready to go home?"

"Yup!" With a grin, and a quick peck to her girlfriends lips, Arizona skated off down the hall.

Callie shook her head. Adorkable.


End file.
